


[CLex]白宫会议

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [50]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 压抑许久的Luthor总统终于放松下来，一声销魂彻骨的呻吟从他唇齿间荡漾着溢出。眉目含春的Luthor总统动情地爱抚着伏在自己腿间的Superman毛茸茸脑袋，欲海滔天的双手颤抖着从他的制服领口伸进去，情浪翻腾地惩罚着这个一直藏在办公桌下折磨自己的小妖精。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]白宫会议

[CLex]白宫会议  
The White House Meeting  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

白宫会议  
美国。  
华盛顿。  
白宫。  
总统办公室。  
一场会议如火如荼地展开，正襟危坐的Luthor总统有条不紊地主持着会议。  
Luthor总统冷静沉着地坐在办公桌旁的总统椅上，大气沉稳地处理着国家事物，一条条利国利民的法律法规就从他云淡风轻的谈笑间尘埃落定。  
会议期间，镇定自若的Luthor总统不时地与各位与会人员商讨各项事宜，重点部署、统筹协调，高瞻远瞩、深谋熟虑，会议严肃而热烈。  
会议结束后，各与会人员及各媒体记者，皆对临危受命的Luthor总统“泰山崩于前而色不变，麋鹿兴于左而目不瞬”的处乱不惊与“运筹帷幄之中，决胜千里之外”的政治卓识赞不绝口。  
待众人离席，压抑许久的Luthor总统终于放松下来，一声销魂彻骨的呻吟从他唇齿间荡漾着溢出。眉目含春的Luthor总统动情地爱抚着伏在自己腿间的Superman毛茸茸脑袋，欲海滔天的双手颤抖着从他的制服领口伸进去，情浪翻腾地惩罚着这个一直藏在办公桌下折磨自己的小妖精。


End file.
